


buzzing under my skin

by ghostfaeries



Series: Tales of Beasts and Beings [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Bruce Wayne, Autistic Tim Drake, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Tim Drake, Platonic Cuddling, Shapeshifting, Sleepy Cuddles, Tim Drake-centric, Urban Fantasy, Werewolf Bruce Wayne, Werewolves, shapeshifter tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfaeries/pseuds/ghostfaeries
Summary: “Oh, it’s one of those times, huh?” Bruce said, understanding in his voice.Tim nodded, desperately snapping his fingers to try and get some stimulation. His mind was so empty, not in a black void kind of way, but filled up with white noise that overpowered everything.~Tim isn't having a great time. Bruce helps. The end result is cuddles, as always.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tales of Beasts and Beings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979806
Comments: 21
Kudos: 311





	buzzing under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here's another fluffy fic for this au that was even less planned than the last one. This was not in the plans but honestly I'm not mad about it i love me some fluff  
> Oh also!! I changed the series name to an actual title for the au, hope that wasn;t too confusing
> 
> CW: Tim is experiencing understimulation of the autistic kind at the start of the fic and there's a small description , but he feels better soon after
> 
> By the way, a disclaimer: please do not interact with me in any way if you ship Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim, Damian or Duke with each other as this makes me very uncomfortable as someone with siblings, thank you
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who left comments on the other parts of this series, I sometimes dont know how to reply so I dont but i read and appreciate them all <3

"Bruuuce, I’m booored,” Tim exclaimed, draping himself over Bruce’s back while said man was typing away at his desk. 

Bruce laughed softly. “And what do you want me to do about that?” 

"I don’t know, entertain me or some shit. You’re the dad, you’re supposed to be, uh, responsible for my emotional wellbeing. Yeah, that sounds about right, let’s go with that.” 

“Language,” Bruce said, amusement clear in his voice. “Don’t you have anything to do?” 

Tim pulled away, jumping up and down, rubbing his hands over his arms in an attempt to simulate pressure. “Yeah, I’ve got, like, homework and stuff, but nothing is stimulating my brain the right way. There’s this electricity buzzing under my skin and I need to _do_ something but there’s _nothing I want to do!_ ” Tim’s voice cracked then, and Bruce swivelled around to look at him, concern in his eyes. 

“Oh, it’s one of those times, huh?” Bruce said, understanding in his voice. 

Tim nodded, desperately snapping his fingers to try and get some stimulation. His mind was so _empty_ , not in a black void kind of way, but filled up with white noise that overpowered everything. 

Bruce’s voice cut through the static. “It’s okay, sweetheart, I’m here, I know what it’s like. Hurts, doesn’t it? What do you want me to do?” 

Tim shook his head. He didn’t know. He didn’t _know_. 

Everything was too much and too little all at once and he _didn’t know._

Bruce held up his hands soothingly. “Shh, it’ll be okay. I’m here. I can take the lead. Do you want me to hug you?” 

Tim enthusiastically nodded. He was _craving_ touch. 

Bruce pulled him into a hug, his large body completely enveloping Tim’s. There was pressure everywhere, like Tim was being crushed from all sides. His face was buried in Bruce’s shirt and the only thing he could smell was Alfred’s laundry detergent, overpowering all senses. 

It was _amazing_. 

His mind cleared immediately, his whole body thrumming with joy. Tim melted into the touch, the buzzing under his skin and inside his mind reducing to a faint hum. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah,” Tim murmured. “But it’s still there. I’ve got _so much_ energy, Bruce, it’s too much.” 

“I know, sweetheart.” Bruce rubbed circles on his back, and Tim leaned into the touch, purring as much as he could with this body. “Do you want to go on a run?” 

Tim silently nodded into Bruce’s chest. A shiver went through his body as his bones morphed and his skin turned into fur, and then he was even tinier than usual with a blessedly silent mind. 

Bruce transformed as well, nudging Tim towards the door with his snout. Tim playfully batted at his face, Bruce letting out an amused huff as he followed Tim out. 

They went straight towards the adjacent woods, Tim’s tail high in the air with excitement. He dodged trees and jumped over roots, the wind brushing through his fur like a gentle hand, relieving him of his pent-up energy. Bruce, ever the dad, barked at him every time he came even slightly close to not clearing a jump. Tim just grinned and ran on. 

He slowed down in a clearing, turning around to look at Bruce, who lowered his head to take a closer look at Tim’s face. He licked him across the cheek and Tim spluttered, meowing challengingly and taking off, Bruce hot on his heels. 

They raced for a while, Tim fully aware Bruce was letting him win, but enjoying it anyway. At one point he climbed a tree, his claws sinking into the wood in a way that reverberated through his entire body. Bruce kept watch at the foot of the base of the tree, as if anyone but them would be here. Tim meowed at him mockingly. Bruce barked back, a glint in his eyes. 

Tim jumped out of the tree, Bruce letting out a yelp as he rushed to catch Tim. Tim landed safely on his back, _like he’d planned, Dad._ Bruce scolded him with a gentle paw on his face. Tim just held up his tail and walked the other way, in lieu of rolling his eyes. 

Eventually, Tim tired himself out and started whining, butting his head into Bruce’s leg until he got the hint. Bruce lowered to the ground so Tim could jump on his back, making himself comfortable between his shoulder blades for the trek home. 

Somewhere along the way, Tim nodded off, jostling awake with a “mrow?’ when Bruce jumped on his bed. Bruce laid down on his belly, jiggling until Tim slid off his back onto the mattress. Tim batted at his side in fake annoyance. Bruce nosed at his torso, nudging until he fell over, sprawling out on the bed. Bruce’s tail wagged, and he settled his body around Tim’s, serving as a buffer against the outside world. Tim curled up surrounded by a gentle warmth and soft fur, drifting off into a peaceful slumber. 

When he woke up, Bruce was human and sitting up with his back against the headboard, Tim in his lap. 

“Better?” Bruce asked when he noticed Tim's open eyes. 

Tim transformed and nodded, settling back against Bruce’s chest. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Dad.” 

Bruce wrapped his arms around Tim, combing his fingers through his hair a few times, then settling his chin on the crown of Tim’s head. He hummed, a pleasant buzz in Tim’s chest. 

“Of course. I love you, kiddo. Go back to sleep.” 

And Tim did, full of warmth and with a calm mind. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shorty but I hope you still enjoyed <3
> 
> My DC blog: autistic-damian-wayne


End file.
